The addition of touch functions to a display screen enriches the interactive mode between a user and an electronic device. Touch display screens are popular with users and are widely used in various electronic devices.
A touch display screen in the related art includes a display area and a non-display area surrounding the display area. A plurality of touch electrodes and a plurality of data lines are provided in the display area. The non-display area is provided with a control chip, a touch electrode driving circuit, a touch electrode signal selection circuit, and a demultiplexer. In a display phase, the control chip transmits a data driving signal to the demultiplexer via a data pin, the demultiplexer processes the data driving signal and then sends the data driving signal to a corresponding data line. In a touch phase, a touch signal control pin of the control chip outputs a touch control signal to the touch electrode driving circuit, the touch driving circuit generates a touch driving signal based on the received touch control signal and transmits it to the touch electrode signal selection circuit, and then the touch electrode signal selection circuit transmits the corresponding touch driving signal to each touch electrode.
In the touch display screen of the related art, a first wire is used for electrically connecting the data pin of the control chip to the demultiplexer, and a second wire is used for electrically connecting the touch electrode driving circuit to the touch electrode signal selection circuit. The control chip, the touch electrode driving circuit, the touch electrode signal selection circuit and the demultiplexer are sequentially disposed in a direction from an edge of the display screen to the display area, so the first wire intersects the second wire and the first wiring and the second wiring are insulated from each other, which increases a thickness of the display screen. In addition, the control chip of the touch display screen needs to be specially provided with the touch signal control pin, and the touch electrode signal selection circuit in a large volume is disposed in a large space, resulting in a large bezel of the touch display screen.